


Whatever Happened to Predictability?

by Katiebishop



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebishop/pseuds/Katiebishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Immortan Joe’s cult, Furiosa and the Wives are adjusting to suburban life. Together they learn to deal with neighborhood potlucks, PTA meetings, and nosy soccer moms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about the Warrig family is that no one understood them. Furiosa, a terrifying woman who drove a slightly less terrifying truck, moved into a small suburban neighborhood, seemingly all alone. It wasn’t until a month in that the neighbors noticed five little girls bopping around the one story home. Rumors spread quickly, most notably that Furiosa was running a halfway house bound to ruin the neighborhood. After flipping through an old People Magazine, Cathleen Cinder, local busy-body and anti-vaxer, realized where she recognized the oldest blonde from.

“They’re from that cult!” She told the other soccer moms on their morning speed walk. “They were the little girls rescued from the Immortan cult!”

The other women gasped and chittered amongst themselves, noticeably hushing as they passed the Warrig residence. “Do you suppose any of them are pregnant?” They wondered.

“I read that his followers were denied water!”

“They drank milk from lactating women!”

“I heard the girls hadn’t seen daylight until the police brought them out!”

“Was she one of them?”

“With a name like Furiosa? Of course!”

They laughed and continued on their walk, not noticing the tiny black haired girl hiding behind a shrub.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like it here,” Cheedo said one night at dinner. She was ten, and small for her age. She never finished a meal.

All the girls sat together at two pushed together tables. Furiosa sat on the counter behind them, eating her dinner and drinking a beer.

Angharad looked across the table at her, eyes flicking to Furiosa momentarily. “Why not?” she asked.

Cheedo stared down at her untouched carrots. “No one here likes us.”

“I like you,” Furiosa said.

“Other people don’t like us,” she said.

“What makes you think that?” Dag asked, her wispy voice not directed at Cheedo.

She kicked her leg, though her foot didn’t reach the ground. “The ladies in the bright colors were talking about us.”

“Those ladies are assholes,” said Toast, who had also hardly eaten anything. She just didn’t like carrots.

Furiosa gave her a pleased but warning look. She agreed, but knew Toasts pension for swearing would soon mean calls from school. “It doesn’t matter what those women think, they don’t understand what you’ve been through.”

Cheedo contorted her face. “I don’t have any friends here.”

“We didn’t have any friends back there, either,” said Toast, earning another displeased look from Furiosa. She was on a roll tonight.

Capable ruffled Cheedo’s hair. “I’m your friend,” she whispered.

Cheedo tilted her head up towards Capable and smiled smally. Then she took a bite of her carrots.

 

* * *

 

That night, Toast sat on the roof staring at the stars through her telescope for hours. Each girl had been allowed one hundred dollars of their kindly donated money to make a big purchase. Angharad had bought a used computer, Capable got a skateboard and accessories, Dag found a plant nursery and went nuts, and Cheedo had gotten lost in a toy store for an hour before coming out with three stuffed monsters over flowing from her scrawny arms.

Toast liked to watch satellites, mostly. She liked that they held information. With Immortan Joe, she and her sisters had been cut off from the world entirely, save the stacks of books they’d been allowed. Here the world was at her fingertips. She’d taken to Googling everything. Furiosa would sometimes give her ideas of what to research, and the NASA website always had a tab open, but otherwise she’d search for anything.

Looking up at the sky, Toast felt very small in the best way possible. All the shit that had happened to her didn’t stop this. The world still turned, the stars still shined, and there were galaxies light years away that Joe could never touch. But someday, maybe she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> public school's hell and Max finally decides to make an appearance.

It wasn’t that Angharad didn’t like learning, because she did, more than most things. It was that since she was ten, she’d done her learning on her terms. She read the books she wanted (of the small collection they’d been allowed), she stopped reading when she wanted, Miss Giddy told them what they wanted to know, she and her sisters studied together. Now she was being forced, alongside Capable and Dag, into a cement building with planters filled with only dirt in front of it.

She was late to her first class, opting to hide in the restroom while the halls were crowded with bodies. Immediately, the geometry teacher berated her for her tardiness. He went on a long rant about the importance of making a good first impression and managed to mispronounce her name six different ways in the process. After he was finished, she slunk to the back of the class and failed to understand most of the information he was explaining.

Her English class was fine for the few minutes she sat in it. A counselor came in a quarter of the way through and took her to the main office, where they explained that she could come and talk or just chill in their office at any time and that they know it must be hard to adjust after everything she’s been through, so if anyone gives her any grief to let the main office know. Angharad nodded but didn’t pay all that much attention to what they were saying. She wanted today to be over.

 

* * *

 

 

Dag’s day wasn’t going much better.  She excitedly dove into her biology class after suffering through two electives she’d been talked into and didn’t plan on enjoying. Before the science class even started she was throwing questions about genome sequences and sustainability at the very tired middle-aged teacher.

“We’ll be starting this year with our food unit,” she said, ignoring Dag completely. “Packets are up front.” She proceeded to drone on about lipids until the end of class. Dag stared out the window and didn’t fill out on note in the packet.

 

* * *

 

At the garage, Furiosa was a nervous wreck, though she managed not to show it. It was her first day not having a call every five minutes from the girls and as much as she believed they would be fine at school, she couldn’t help but stare at the clock and wait for when they got to lunch.

The piece of crap she was working on was going to be in even worse shape if she kept up like this. She slammed down the hood and went to the break room, opening up the fridge to get a water. She didn’t see Max, sitting at the plastic table and eating a turkey sandwich, until she leaned against the wall.

“Hey,” she said.

He grunted what she assumed to be a response. She had gathered the bare minimum of information about Max through the grapevine. He was an ex-cop who retired after something happened to his family. He worked at the garage everyday it was open. He wasn’t good at making eye contact or speaking in full sentences. Furiosa liked him, even so. She got the feeling that he was a good person, even if he refused to act like he was.

“Have a good weekend?” she asked.

He shrugged and continued to eat.

She nodded. “Me, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch at the high school struck a whole new level of fear into Angharad’s heart. After paying for what looked like a slice of pizza and a milk, she scanned the large room for her sisters. Across a sea of heads, she saw Dag standing on a table and waving wildly. She’d somehow managed to take up a whole table by herself, saving it for Angharad and Capable until they showed up.

“What’d you get?” she asked, leaning across her own salad to examine Angharad’s pizza and Capable’s burger.

Capable took a bite and immediately dropped it to the tray. “I don’t know by its furry,” she shook her head and gagged.

Angharad looked down at her own lunch and pushed the tray away, opting instead to find a vending machine later. “So, how have classes been?” she asked.

 “Miserable,” said Dag. “I tried to ask my science teacher a question and she flat out ignored me!” she stabbed at her salad a few times and stuffed the leaves into her mouth.

“I had to run in my last class,” Capable said. “I should have brought different shoes.”

They all nodded in support.

“It’ll get better soon, we shouldn’t worry,” Capable said.

Angharad simpered. “Anything’s better than The Citadel.”

 

* * *

 

 

Only Cheedo ended up calling at lunch. Furiosa told herself that was a good sign, that the rest were having such a great time they just forgot to call. She told herself it was fine as she dropped her wrench on her foot, letting out a grunt of frustration.

“You, uh, okay” Max asked from the car beside her, using more syllables at once then she thought she’d ever heard him use.

She shook her head. “No, not really.” She grabbed the wrench with her good arm and looked back at the engine before giving up and looking at Max. “It’s my girls’ first day of school.”

“Hm.” Max set down his tools and sat across from her. “How old are they?”

“Oldest is seventeen, youngest is eight,” she said.

Max nodded. “I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he said, not digging for more information.

“I know they will, I’m just so worried!” she sighed, running her hand over her shaved head. “They’ve had it rough for too long, they deserve one thing to go fine.”

Max nodded again and stood up. “If they’re anything like you, they’ll be just fine,” he said as he went back to his car.


End file.
